


The Stairs To Hell

by StaceyUK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Multi, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyUK/pseuds/StaceyUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stairs To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Stairs to Hell  
> Series: Written for Sunday100  
> Author: Stacey Riley  
> Email: staceyuk@gmail.com  
> Rating: Mature for sexual situations  
> Summary: AU Season 2  
> Feedback: As much as possible please.  
> Spoiler: None.  
> Disclaimer: We all know Buffy & Co. are Joss's and Fox's property. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted mind.  
> Notes: This my first Mature story. The challenge this week was to involve stairs or steps.

Buffy threw her head back as she was assaulted my two vamps as they insisted on touching every inch of her flesh. Kissing. Licking. Biting. Building up a steady rhythm, that was increasing in tempo until the climax became a crescendo of juices intermingled with emotions. The bleached blonde came inside her first followed the dark haired guy from behind, using the stairs as a support. Two agents of the Devil were leading her to paradise at this moment. She didn’t care that they were lead her down the steps of Hell so the Hellmouth could swallow her whole.


End file.
